The Life & Times of Teddy Lupin
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: The story J. K. Rowling forgot to write. Teddy Lupin is the godson of Harry Potter and this is his story. Second story has now begun! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue and Stories

Ok, folks, here's my new story that takes place after _Deathly Hallows_: _The Life & Times of Teddy Lupin_

Setting: Hogwarts

People/Parings: Teddy Lupin, Charlotte Thorpe (Charlie), Mona Jade Valentine, Chrissie Annie Browne, Nathaniel Praff, Almanzo Guiterrez, Hadassah Weasley (Renée), Susannah Weasley (Amy), Nicholas Hancock, Lawrence Tabard, Emma Bardolf, Karla Bennett, and Tristan Spence

Genre: Romance, Angst, General

Summary: It's been 11 years since the events of "_Deathly Hallows_" and Harry Potter has already been out of Hogwarts for several years. Now his godson Teddy Lupin is about to attend Hogwarts as a first year, and he's very famous. A group of first years are also attending Hogwarts along with Teddy, and half of them have never even heard of Hogwarts, the wizarding world, or magic for that matter. Voldemort may be gone, but there's someone else out there and he wants revenge. But Teddy and the others are the only ones who can stop him. And there's secrets out there in the wizarding world that are not meant to be discovered.

This fanfic is rated PG-13 because it contains angst, mild language, dark magic, violence, family/domestic problems, and teen pregnancy, all involving wizards

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. I also own some characters that are in this story.

* * *

The stories in this story are as follows:

1. **Teddy Lupin & the Pilfered Progeny**: The beginning of the story (and Teddy Lupin series). Teddy Lupin begins attending Hogwarts and meets a group of children who may have been missing or kidnapped 11 years before.

2. **Teddy Lupin & the Secret Sister**: Sequel to the first story, in which Teddy investigates a secret regarding his late sister, Jacquel Romanov-Weasley.

3. To be decided

4. To be decided

5. To be decided

6. To be decided

7. To be decided

* * *

First part (_don't worry, it's just the prologue. Nothing important_)

Charlie frowned as she stood at Platform 9 3/4 with her family. Her mother was fussing over her hair and her father was trying to restrain an angry Tiona. This unhappy girl has slanted green eyes that are like two emeralds. Her silky, straight, blond hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a raging river. She is very short and has an hourglass build. Her skin is pale. She has a small nose and nearly-nonexistent eyebrows. Her wardrobe is bizarre and classy, with a lot of black.

"But daddy," Tiona cried out, "why does Charlie have to go to Hogwarts? Why can't she just go to Spellman's like everyone else?"

"Because," said Tiarra, "Charlie is kind of a special student, and as such, she is going to Hogwarts."

"And besides," said Charles, "the Thorpe family must make their mark once again at Hogwarts; ever since the Grindelwald wars the Thorpe family stopped attending Hogwarts."

"And I have to make new friends and stuff like that?" cried Charlie. "That sucks!"

"Not to worry, Charlotte," said her mother. "Things will get better. You'll see."

Just then, it was time to board. Charlie and her family took the first booth available and settled her in. Then the family only had a few minutes to say goodbye to Charlie before the train took off._ And so it begins_, Charlie thought to herself as the train left London. _Whatever will I do to be happy at Hogwarts? I don't know anything about the place._

Just then, the door opened. Charlie gasped as another person came into her booth. This person has droopy pine-green eyes. His luxurious, straight, brown hair is medium-length and is worn in a weird style. He is tall and has a wide-chested build. His skin is ruddy. He has a crooked nose and large hands. His wardrobe is businesslike, and is completely violet and black.

The person looked at her and said, "You must be new here. So am I. My name is Almanzo Gutierrez and I too am going to Hogwarts. And you?"

"Charlie Thorpe," Charlie frowned.

"Well, mind if I sat here?" Almanzo asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Charlie said as Almanzo took his seat. Almanzo sat beside Charlie and they both nervously chatted away. Charlie knew that the Thorpe family wasn't treated very nicely, especially since her great grandfather, Louis Thorpe graduated in 1944 during the Grindelwald wars. His whole family was killed by Grindelwald's soldiers and many had said he himself was coerced to join the evil wizard, which he refused to do. He barely escaped with his life and settled in Canada.

He settled down in Manitoba and raised a large family, which consisted of sons Raulger, Charles, Jack, Edmund, Michael, and Montague and a daughter named Dina. The family lived in a huge mansion at the edge of a lake; this modest castle, built of cream-colored stone and set beside a lake, once belonged to a minor king. It contains a secret passageway and appears to be thriving. It is approached by a well-kept road. Nearby is a bustling halfling town in which there is a scribe for hire. The holding is rich in game animals.

His children married the daughters (and son) he selected for them and began their families almost immediately. Charlie was the 23rd grandchild of Louis and his wife, Mary. Most of the 22 grandchildren were married parents. But Charlie, as a rule, would not have a mate selected for her until her 20th birthday. She was not ready for life as a Thorpe.

But somehow, she discovered that she was to be attending Hogwarts. Little did she know that her grandfather had pulled some strings and made a very generous donation to the embattled school in the years following Lord Voldemort's demise, when Hogwarts, not to mention the rest of wizarding England, was going through some very difficult times.

But very few wizards seemed to trust the Thorpe family, and they never forgot about the Thorpe's history with the wicked Grindelwald. But Louis was no fool, and he planned to regain control of his family's legacy with Charlie going to Hogwarts.

But as for Charlie herself, she had no idea that her life would soon be changed forever...

* * *

So there you have the first part of the story. J. K. Rowling forgot to write the story, but I won't. I'll make sure that Teddy Lupin has his day. Which is in the next chapter, when the others show up and they meet Teddy Lupin.


	2. TL&PP: Journey to Hogwarts

Nathaniel had just barely boarded the train when it took off. He loved adventure and lived only for adventure. But for now he needed a place to sit. He saw another girl in the both, she looked about his age. He sat down across from her. "I'm Nathaniel, who are you?"

Karla climbed on board the train; she wasn't too happy about going to Hogwarts at all. Sure she went to Scotland, but this was completely different. She needed to find a seat. The train was well out of the station by now. Karla took the compartment closest to her. Three people were in it, a girl and two boys. The girl was in her seat and the boys were on the other side.

Karla sighed and said, "Excuse me, but may I sit here?"

"Ok, but you gotta tell us your name and what your favorite book is," said Almanzo. Nathaniel nodded.

Karla said, "I'm Karla Bennett and my favorite book is _Charlie Bone & the Shadow of Badlock_ by Jenny Nimmo. Same to you?"

"I'm Nathaniel Praff and my favorite book is _The Demon & the Master_ by Benedict Rowe," said Nathaniel.

Almanzo said, "I'm Almanzo Guiterrez and my favorite book is _Fire's Discord_ by Ursula Lacey."

Charlie frowned at the group of people in her booth. Sure she was outgoing and popular, but in reality she was very shy and had few friends; her family was extremely close-knit and she had only her cousins to play with. But now she was out of her element and forced into a world where her silence was unwelcomed. "I'm Charlie," Charlie said. "Sorry to put you off like that; I don't usually see a lot of new people, just my cousins. And I really don't have a favorite book because I'm not allowed to read."

Everyone looked at her kind of strange; like she had never heard of books at all. "You mean you weren't allowed to read books?" cried Karla. "What kind of parents raised you?"

Charlie was about to respond when Emma jumped into their compartment. All turned and stared at her in shock. "What's wrong with you people?" she yelled. "Can't you all be excited for once in your lives? We're going to Hogwarts! Isn't that great?" Everyone stared at her for a moment, then continued as if she had never said anything.

Karla turned to her and said, "And if you want to sit with us, you have to tell us who you are and what your favorite book is."

Emma sighed and said, "Ok, if you ask nicely. My name is Emma Bardolf and my favorite book is _Heraldِ Maidenِ & Circle_ by Hugh Clarke." She then took her seat. She wished she had a window seat, but not everything turns out how you want it to. She had a book packed in her travel bag. Unzipping the bag, she took her book out and turned to her page. Then, a thought struck her. "Do we need to change into our robes at some point?" she asked.

Almanzo said, "I think we do, but the train barely started yet. I think we have to do it latter. Then again, it might be better to change now. What do you think?"

"I say we'll wait until we're halfway there," said Karla. "No need to put on our robes right now." She turned to Charlie and said, "And has anyone in your family attended Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Charlie. "Usually everyone in my family has gone to Spellman's Academy and there has been no Thorpe in Hogwarts eversince my grandfather Louis Thorpe graduated in 1944 during the Grindelwald wars."

Emma shivered. Her dad had told her stories about the Grindelwald Wars. "Spellman's?" she queried. "One of my cousins went there." She looked around, willing the others to talk. "And what house are you guys hoping to be in? I say I might end up in Gryffindor. How about you?"

"I have no idea. Not Slytherin, I have no idea if either of my parents where wizards," said Nathaniel.

"Y-you didn't know your parents?" Emma asked. She had met some people who hated it when you felt sorry for them. But she took a chance. "I-I'm sorry."

"That's all right," said Nathaniel. "I don't mind at all."

Charlie watched this all unfold and she became very upset. She hated her family, and her current situation. No one seemed to like her or treat her well. But she knew that it would all be for naught when the train pulled to a complete stop...

* * *

Now we have laid down the foundations to this story. J. K. Rowling forgot to write the story, but I won't. I'll make sure that Teddy Lupin has his day. Which is in the next chapter, when the others show up and they meet Teddy Lupin.

* * *

Meet the Characters:

1. **Charlotte Thorpe (Charlie)**: female lead character in this story. comes from the controversial Thorpe family; yet her past may not be all it's cracked up to be.  
2. N**athaniel Praff**: lives with his stepfather, both parents are dead. he is an adventurer.  
3. **Almanzo Guiterrez**: moved to England from Spain. first member of his family to attend Hogwarts.  
4. **Emma**** Bardolf**: a member of the Bardolf family, who were the biggest blood-traitor family (_next to the Weasleys, of course_!) has several siblings who are already attending Hogwarts.  
5. **Karla Bennett**: daughter of an American celebrity; lives in England with her mother.

* * *

Review & subscribe!


	3. TL&PP: Meet Teddy Lupin

As the train pulled forward towards Hogwarts, Charlie pulled off her huge fur coat and slipped her Hogwarts robes over her dress. Everyone else was getting ready as well. When the train pulled to a complete stop, Charlie jumped off, eager to just get away from the happy, eager students and get a moment to herself. But as she was walking, she bumped into another student.

The boy turned to her and said, "Uh, do you mind?"

"Sorry," said Charlie, worried that the boy might hit her or something. "I'm Charlie Thorpe," she forced herself to say.

"Teddy Lupin," said the boy.

"Teddy Lupin??? As in _THE_ Teddy Lupin?" cried someone who was coming behind Charlie.

"Teddy Lupin??? As in THE Teddy Lupin?" Karla's mind was whirling. He was practically a legend in her small hometown. And here he was, standing in front of her. His turquoise hair flopped over his eyes, and he had half a smile on his face. She heard Emma's voice saying, "Whoa! It's Teddy Lupin." All Karla could say was: "Um, hi?"

Nathaniel taped Karla on the shoulder. "Who's Teddy Lupin?" He asked in wispery voice. He really didn't know, and he felt very stupid asking, but he really wanted to know, and it bothered him not to.

Teddy gasped; he had no idea that so many girls were looking at him. Sure he was something of a hero, but then again he just happened to be the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, both of whom were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts 11 years before.

"Uh, Ted, aren't you going to say something to your fan club?" a voice cut into his thoughts. It was Susannah Weasley, one of the members of the notorious Weasley family. "Please say something," said Hadassah, who was Susannah's twin.

"Uh, hi?" Teddy managed to say. Several girls fainted. "What do you think about him?" asked Emma.

"I know what you're asking, and NO," Karla responded firmly.

Emma looked at her and smiled. "Okay, I believe you..." She trailed off as she caught another glimpse of Teddy.

"Can't say the same about you!" smirked Karla, taking a few paces away.

Nathaniel tapped another person on the shoulder. "What's so amazing about him?" He asked. Again feeling stupid.

Hadassah turned to her sister and said, "I'm so nervous; those people are staring at us." And sure enough, several boys walked by them, smiling at them and stuff.

Susannah said, "I hope it's not that we're famous and stuff. That makes me mad to no end."

Just then a voice rang out, "FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!!!" Susannah and Hadassah ran to the docks and there Hagrid was. He smiled at them and said, "And how are you two doing?"

Nathaniel realized he wasn't going to get an answer so he headed toward the voice not know who it was. He looked tough the group trying to find a familiar face, but there wasn't a single one. He didn't really care though. He really didn't love to leave the past and start all over. No one had to know about anything he did before and he could start completely over. And he even got to make new friends.

Karla turned around and whispered to him, "That's Teddy Lupin. He's the son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They both died in Hogwarts' Final Stand. He's their surviving son. I can't believe he's here!"

Charlie overheard Karla and said, "I didn't think Remus ever had a son. I heard he had a daughter from one of my cousins who lived in Hogsmeade who married a Weasley, but she died too in that same battle as her father did."

"Never heard this story before," she mused. She picked her way through the crowd to the boats, where Hagrid was calling, "Firs' years, over here!"

Emma joined her, along with Charlie. "Start of an adventure," said Emma eagerly.

"Just another one," smiled Karla, winking.

Charlie found herself heading towards the boats, not knowing what to expect. That was, until she bumped into the twins.

Mona Jade wasn't sure which boat to get on. Some people had already made friends, it appeared, and were sitting together, chatting. Mona Jade didn't want to intrude on a group of friends in case they sneered at her. She saw one of the girls from the train compartment, Charlie, just ahead. She was with two girls who looked very similar, except one had red hair and the other brown. Mona Jade decided to walk in Charlie's shadow and hope for the best.

Charlie sat in the first boat she saw. The Weasley twins sat beside her. One of then turned to her sister and said, "Isn't that one of those Thorpes?"

"Why yes it is," said the other twin. "But I heard that they supported Grindelwald and that's why after Louis left, they were banned from attending Hogwarts permanently."

"Where did you hear that?" asked the first twin. "Not from Grandpa Arthur, I hope?"

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice cut in. Mona Jade stood apologetically by the boat. "I'm terribly sorry, I don't want to intrude, but..." Leaving the sentence hanging, she bowed her head and waited for an answer. Oh, she had another scab on her knee. How the heck did it get there? Maybe they just formed in her sleep. Some of the boats were beginning to leave already. It looked like she would have to get in anyway. Taking the risk of making the others hate her, she stepped into their boat.

Charlie overheard the twins talking and said, "Did I hear you say that my family supported Gellert Grindelwald?"

"Well," said Renee, "our grandfather is always making up crazy stories, only 1/4 of them are true. But we don't really know if your grandfather supported Grindelwald."

"No, my family did NOT!" Charlie snapped in anger. "What gives you two the right to say that?"

"It's just a rumor," Amy said ruefully, "one I'd personally like to squash. But the Thorpes have been mistrusted since the wars."

"I see," said Charlie, realizing why she hadn't been able to fit in, nor did her family ever step outside their compound; the Thorpe family had been seen as blood traitors and no one wanted to have anything to do with them. Very few people were actually allowed inside thier strange world. Charlie vowed that all of that would change. But she didn't know how she was going to pull that off.

Just then, someone yelled out, "Hey isn't that Hadassah and Susanna Weasley?" The twins and Charlie turned around and saw someone shouting and pointing at them. "Here we go again with this crap," muttered Renee sadly.

Nathaniel froze up. He was really to scared to move. He was only afraid of one thing, and it was going on a boat. Ever since he was little he just hated it. He was much to scared now to do anything really. But he didn't want the other kids to think he was wimpy so he got into the last boat that was there and stayed scaredly quite. He didn't even know who as in the boat. He jsut closed his eyes and hoped for it to be over soon.

Karla turned around. "Come on, Nathaniel! There's no such thing as the Giant Squid...at least, I don't think so!" Her feet were twitching. She was cold and just wanted to get the boat ride over with. She hopped in the boat next to Mona Jade and Charlie. Emma had gone ahead with Almanzo. "Don't listen to 'em," she muttered to Charlie. "It should pass."

* * *

And now that they have met Teddy, things will pick up quickly from here! So stay tuned!

* * *

Meet the Characters:

Ok, so most of the new characters listed didn't get much of a part in this chapter, they will be featured later.

1. **Mona Jade Valentine**: an orphan whose family is currently unknown.  
2. **Chrissie Annie Browne**: oldest child in a muggle family; first to attend Hogwarts.  
3. **Hadassah Weasley (Renée)**: twin in the famous Weasley family. Her true origins are a mystery.  
4. **Susannah Weasley (Amy)**: sister of Hadassah.  
5. **Nicholas Hancock**: a son of two squibs, who were both disowned by their wizarding families.  
6. **Lawrence Tabard**: The illegitimate son of Emily Schafer and Lester Horner, two innocent muggles who were unfortunately dragged into the wizarding war.  
7. **Tristan Spence**: an orphaned boy who was rescued from slavery and sent to Hogwarts.  
8. **Timothy & Jacques Ulrich**: (_who will be coming later in the story_) two mysterious boys whose past is a bit of a shocker.  
9. Of course we all know who Teddy Lupin is!

* * *

Review & subscribe!


	4. TL&PP: The Sorting

Very soon, the boats had crossed to the docks. There, someone was waiting for the students. He said, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. I am Professor Neville Longbottom and I am the Deputy Headmaster and Herbology Professor here. You will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses."

Someone shouted, "Hey, isn't that Neville Longbottom, the guy who killed the Dark Lord's snake?"

Nathaniel was still scared stiff by the boats. He still couldn't talk. When he did come back to reality he found him self confused. Just what had happened all those years ago? He didn't want to ask any one because that would just make him feel even more stupid. He would just have to look it up in the library latter. He heard Hogwarts did have a good library though the grape vine. He hoped he could find a book on it in there.

Over the din, Karla heard Emma shout: "Hey, isn't that Neville Longbottom, the guy who killed the Dark Lord's snake?"

"The bravest Gryffindor of all!" thought Karla. "We're certainly in good company!"

Chrissie Annie jogged up to Laurence, smirking. "Don't make a fool of yourself during the sorting! Remember, everyone's watching!"

"Don't be a jerk," he muttered back as he was swept along by the crowd by the throng of students.

Amy turned to her sister and said, "Isn't that Neville Longbottom?"

Renee said, "Yes, remember when Uncle George told us of how he killed the Dark Lord's pet snake?"

"And you thought he was a coward," said Amy.

Over the commotion, Charlie inched her way to the front of the line. The professor motioned the kids to follow him. They kids all walked to the great hall. There were many people sitting at the tables, and a large sorting hat was sitting on the stool.

Professor Longbottom called out the first person's name.

"Bennett, Karla," Professor Longbottom read from the list. Everyone gasped as Karla walked to the front of the hall. The Sorting hat was placed on her head. "Humph! An American? Indeed! I place thee in Gryffindor!" The students gasped as Karla went to the Gryffindor table.

"Bardolf, Emma!" yelled Professor Longbottom. Several students glared and some whispered "_blood traitor_," as Emma walked towards the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The hat said, "Another member of the Bardolf family, methinks? I think it's time the family redeemed itself. GRYFFINDOR!!!" The students gasped as Emma went to the Gryffindor table. A kid said, "So Gryffindor is going to be the house of orphans and blood-traitors?"

"I heard that!" A voice rang out. Headmistress McGonagall wasn't very happy to hear that. "Mister Knoller," she said, "you will keep silent and be respectful during the sorting." The boy mumbled an apologiy and the next student was called.

Mona Jade stumbled up to the Sorting Hat, terrified. What if she got sorted into Slytherin? She didn't have the right kind of personality...what if... The hat was placed on her head. _Okay, the absolute worst is Slytherin_, Mona Jade thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _Hufflepuff, it'll be Hufflepuff..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Mona Jade opened one eye. "What?" But the next student was already being called.

"Thorpe, Charlotte!" Professor Longbottom called. Many gasps and whispers followed, even several of the teachers looked worried, Headmistress McGonagall most of all. "I heard her family supported Grindelwald," said John Knoller.

"I heard her family were also blood traitors," said Melissa Jamison.

Charlie ignored them and placed the hat on her head. The Hat said, "Hmmm, a Thorpe. We haven't had any Thorpes here for a long time. But that's going to change. HUFFLEPUFF!" The students gasped again as Charlie walked to the Hufflepuff table.

After several more students were called and sorted, the Weasley girls were called. To everyone's (not) surprise, both Renee and Amy were placed in Gryffindor.

Most of the students had been sorted, and they were all waiting for the big moment. The moment Teddy Lupin was sorted. But where would he go?

"Lupin, Theodore!" Professor Longbottom said. Everyone gasped and looked at Teddy. Renee said, "Oh ***please*** let him be in Gryffindor." Teddy sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The hat said, "Yet we have another famous orphan here at Hogwarts. But the question is, will you take the path of Harry Potter or Tom Riddle?"

"Please, just put me in Gryffindor," Teddy cried out.

"Well, if you say so," said the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

The school cheered; yet none cheered louder than the Gryffindors. Even the Headmistress smiled at Teddy. Yet Charlie frowned as she saw the twins clap Teddy on the back. She was jealous that she didn't go into Gryffindor.

Mona Jade stared at Teddy Lupin as he sat down only a few seats away from her. Teddy lupin! In her house! Just imagine! She was already itching to write that down in her diary. She turned her gaze to the girl from the train and the boat, Charlie Thorpe. Charlie was an interesting girl. Mona Jade decided she liked her, and hoped she was in some of her classes. The next girl was already being sorted. Mona Jade sat upright and waited for the result.

"Browne, Christina!" Chrissie Annie's name got called, just after the gasping and staring at Teddy had died down. "Hm..." Said the sorting hat, as she sat on the stool. "Where to put you? Let's see. Better be... GRIFFINDOR!!!!" Chrissie Annie breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled the sorting hat off her head. She ran down to the table that was clapping and cheering for her. She looked around helplessly. She didn't know where to sit.

Nicholas cuffed Chrissie Annie around the head as she sat down. "Congratulations. I was afraid you'd be in Slytherin."

Chrissie Annie smacked him back. "You wish."

"Hey, Chrissie Annie! Sit over here!" Karla waved Chrissie Annie. She liked the enthusiastic girl she had met on the train. All four of them, in fact. Too bad Charlie is in Hufflepuff. This could draw some strain...

Chrissie Annie was really glad that someone had asked her. She was enthusiastic about Hogwarts but she got nervous that she might upset someone if she sat next to them. She ran over to Karla and breathed a thanks to her as she sat down. Professor McGonnagal stood up and made a speech, told them about the safetly rules and introduced them, as usual, to the teachers. "And now," She said, at last. "Let the feast begin!" And at once, the golden platters in front of them filled with all sorts of delicous food and they tucked in.

The hall was soon filled with conversation. "So," Karla asked Chrissie Annie. "I didn't get to hear much about you on the train. Any siblings?"

Charlie frowned as she sat at the Hufflepuff table. So far, no one wanted to talk to her; rumor had it that the Thorpe family was percieved as anti-social. She wished that one of the kids she had met on the train would talk to her, or even the Weasley twins. Even Teddy Lupin didn't seem so bad once you get to know him.

Mona Jade smiled at Charlie from the Gryffindor table, the turned her head away quickly in case someone jeered at her. She was petrified of making an enemy, or making someone laugh at her. She stared at her plate instead as the Sorting drew to a close. _Were they ever going to eat? Would there be maids to bring the food to them? Or would they use...magic_? Mona Jade had never seen magic being used before. She bit her lip, glanced at Charlie again, and waited.

Karla turned around to see Charlie staring mournfully at the Gryffindor table. _I wish she were in Gryffindor_, she thought to herself. Then she turned back toward the table, and faltered. "Whoa!" cried Karla. Plates and plates of heaping mounds of food appeared along the table. Nicholas nudged her. "Your first feast at Hogwarts. Dig in!" Karla smiled around the table and helped herself to to a duck leg.

Mona Jade stared in amazement at the plates of food. For split second she was paralysed in shock. Then her hunger got the better of her, and she helped herself to a plateful of all her favourite food. _If only someone would talk to her first, it would make things so much easier..._

Karla and Emma looked around. Some boys from the Slytherin table hissed and spat in Emma's direction. "Blood traitor," they whispered, the insult reverberating around the room. Emma gritted her teeth and turned away.

"So," asked Karla, making a split second decision, "where are you from?" She turned towards Mona Jade, trying to start a friendly conversation.

Mona Jade jumped slightly as someone spoke to her, but she cooled down a little. "York," she said quietly. "I had to get the train to King's Cross this morning. It's been a long day." She stared at her plate again, blushing fiercely.

Charlie frowned as she tried to stuff some food down her throat. At the same time, she pondered whether or not to speak to anyone. So far, no one at the Hufflepuff table wanted to talk to her, so she turned herself until she was facing the Gryffindor table. She knew that someone was wanting to talk to her there.

"Oh! I've heard of that place; is it nice?" Without hesitating, Karla plowed on. "I'm from Los Angeles, California, but my mother moved over to London."

Karla took another glance toward the Hufflepuf table. "Wish Charlie were here," she sighed.

Charlie leaned over and waved to them. "I'm surprised you haven't spoken to me yet!" she cried out. "No one's spoken to me at Hufflepuff and I feel kind of bad."

"Sorry!" she yelled back. "It's a tad hard, what with everyone around! Wish you were in Gryffindor, with us!" Several people spat.

"If she did, Gryffindor would be the house of blood traitors and Grindelwald supporters!" came a shout from the Slytherin table.

Emma turned a deaf ear to the taunts and jeers. "Take no notice, take no notice..." she muttered to herself.

Chrissie Annie turned round and waved to Charlie. She felt so sorry for her, sitting there, all alone at the Hufflepuff table. She turned to Karla. "Yeah, I have siblings. I have a brother called Bryan. He's over there." She pointed at the Slytherin table. "I don't like him. He's not my real brother. He's my adopted brother. And I feel so bad for Charlie. Do you think we should try and make it up to her?"

Mona Jade was just a tad too shy to shout to Charlie. Instead she raised her hand and waved with a shy smile, then bent her head over her food again, blushing furiously. "Yes," she said quietly, "we must try to make it up to her." A pause followed. Mona Jade scraped the last of her peas from her plate. "Will we all be sharing a dorm?" she asked eventually.

"Oh, I think so..." Chrissie Annie said vaguely. "I'm sure all the first years girls share one... But I can't be sure. Well, we'll find out soon enough!" And she nodded over to Professor McGonnagall who was standing up. "I think she's going to speak again. That means it's almost the end of the feast. Do you think the dorm will be big? Do you think the common room will be nice? Do you think anyone will be nasty? Do you think we'll get lost?" And she droned on and on and on like that for a while until McGonnagal started to speak.

"Hopefully!" she said ethusiastically. "I've heard it's only for six girls..." She scraped her plate of potatoes just before the dinner plates disappeared, to be replaced by heaps of dessert. "Yes!" Karla cried. "Can't pass this one up!"

She took another glance at Charlie over at the Hufflepuff table, and then at Bryan, Chrissie Annie's half-brother. Bryan was eying all the Bardolfs. Almanzo was concentrating on his dessert, but she could tell by his ear twitching that he felt Bryan's gaze. Emma seemed oblivious, but she said nothing. A shiver ran through her, and she returned to eating her dessert.

Charlie took one more glance at Gryffindor table and was about to eat her dessert when a boy accosted her. He said, "You're Charlotte Thorpe, whose family once supported Lord Grindelwald?"

"What's it to you?" Charlie snapped.

The boy said, "You think just because the school govenors decided to let your family back here that means that everyone's going to accept you. I tell you now, don't get any ideas about having any friends here; you do NOT belong here. And if I catch you talking to anyone, you will pay for it." He then turned his back.

Charlie could barely get her dessert down her thorat. _Already my family's reputation preceeds me_ she thought to herself. Then tears of shame fell down her face. Charlie knew that the Hufflepuffs would never accept her into their house.

Out of the corner of her eye, Karla saw Bryan rising from his seat at the Slytherin table, making his way over to the four girls sitting at the Gryffindor table. What does he want with me?! she cried out mentally.

"Christina!" he called, putting an arm around his "_sister_." "How's your first feast at Hogwarts?" Without bothering for a response, he turned around to face Karla and Emma. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Emma Bardolf, and that's Karla Bennett," said Emma, faltering on her last name.

"Oh, a Bardolf!" Bryan smiled, a slight smirk on his face. "I know your brother. Hello, Joesph!" he added, nodding in Joseph's direction. Joesph's jaw tightened, and he said a tense hello.

Just then McGonnagall stood up for attention, and Bryan slunk back to his seat, a sly smile on his face.

"I'm really, really sorry about that." Chrissie Annie whispered to the others. "He's just a trouble maker, he is. Don't take any notice of what he says." The others nodded. "He's a traitor. He-" But her words were cut off as McGonnagal started to speak. "I'll tell you some other time." She whispered.

Charlie sat there, turning Bryan's words in her head as the Headmistress went over the rules at Hogwarts. But then the teacher said something that startled her: "We are pleased to inform you all that Charlotte Thorpe has come to Hogwarts, the first Thorpe at Hogwarts since the Grindelwald wars."

Everyone turned and looked at her, all glaring at her while remembering their parents telling them about how Thelonius Thorpe was a supporter of Gellert Grindelwald. Only Chrissie Annie, Manly, Karla, Emma, and Mona Jade looked at her with pity. The twins Renee and Amy were indifferent.

Then McGonagall said, "We also wish to inform you that Teddy Lupin also has come to Hogwarts to study with us as well." At this, everyone was largely sruprised.

Karla was a bit startled. Why does she get an announcement? she thought. Karla pushed that thought away, still prickling with discontent at Bryan's sudden appearance. When McGonnagall mentioned Teddy Lupin, Emma dropped her fork.

"Teddy Lupin!" she whispered. Joseph gave her a smack.

Charlie nearly choked when she heard the name "_Teddy Lupin_." Her parents had told her stories about him and his family, but never in her wildest dreams did she even dare to think that THE famous Teddy Lupin would be attending HER school! But then again, no one seemed to welcome her to Hogwarts and she found herself wondering why.

Karla looked at Charlie. She felt sorry for the one girl in their compartment not sorted into Gryffindor.

Time passed, and soon it was time to be shown into their dorms. Mona Jade stood up with everyone else, eyes darting around, looking for their prefect. She drew up close to Christina - no, Chrissie Annie. Must stick by nicknames.

Hoping Chrissie Annie wouldn't notice she was being shadowed and laugh at her, Mona Jade followed the girl out of the hall.

_Where's the prefect_? thought Karla. Things were feeling newer and newer, and it was slightly daunting. She drew up beside Mona Jade and prodded her in the back. "Do you know where the prefect is?" she asked.

Charlie found her prefect, a boy by the name of Trevor Parker. He said, "So you're Charlotte Thorpe of the Thorpe family?"

"Well, yeah," said Charlie.

"I have to inform you that you won't be in any of the dorms at all," said Trevor. "It was at the request of several of the parents. They feel uncomfortable with having the granddaughter of a Grindelwald supporter with their children. I hope you can understand that."

"Of course," said Charlie sadly. All day, she was being avoided like the plague and people whispered "_blood-traitor_" behind her back. Charlie wondered _why on earth do they hate me? Surely grandpa did something bad or else this wouldn't be happening_. "But if they don't want me in their dorm," she asked aloud, "where will I go?"

"You can stay with us," said the Weasley twins. Charlie stared at them in wonder. "We've got our own room and you can stay with us instead of people who hate you for no reason."

"Well..." Charlie frowned, but then relented. _So far the twins haven't judged me based on my family history, so why not_ she thought to herself. Charlie said, "Ok. Where are you guys staying?"

As Karla looked over, she saw the Hufflepuff prefect saying something to Charlie. Charlie was nodding forlornly. A small commotion was taking place up ahead, and Karla took the opportunity to break away from the group. "What just happened?" she asked Charlie quietly. _Why should people treat her this way_? "What's going on...?"

"Oh nothing, just that nobody in Hufflepuff wants me around," said Charlie. "That's sad, though. I thought most people would have forgotten about that by now."

"I sure didn't remember until I saw Teddy. Very strange, though," she added, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You'll be fine. We're here for ya!" Abbey then let herself be swept up by the crowd of Gryffindors. She felt a sort of bond between the four girls in the compartment on the train. Why though? she asked herself. Abbey felt herself being pushed along the staircases as she made her way to her new home.

Chrissie Annie was scared. She tugged on the sleeve of another girls robes. When she turned around, she saw it was Karla. "Help me!" She mouthed and the girl smiled. Not a mocking smile, but an amused smile. Chrissie Annie smiled back. She liked smiling. Eventually, they got to the common room. Chrissie Annie breathed a sigh of relief. "It was a bit crushed!" She told Karla. "Now, let's see our room!"

Mona Jade had hoped for the bed by the window. However, that bed had been given to Chrissie Annie, and she had a bed between Chrissie Annie's and Karla's. Their trunks were already there, waiting at the end of their beds. Mona Jade undid the lid of hers, searching for her pyjamas.

"I wish Charlie were in here, too," she said mournfully.

"Me too." Chrissie Annie replied, as she started to unpack her trunk. "Hey, guys. I was wondering... we don't know all that much about each other. So, how about we go around and tell everyone a bit about our selves. I'll start. Well, as you know, my name is Chrissie Annie. My Dad is Muggle but my mother is a witch. I have an evil, nasty adopted brother called Bryan who is in Slytherin and insulted Charlie earlier on. I have already made lots of friends at Hogwarts but two of my favourite ones are sitting in the room with me." She beamed around at them. "So, who's next?"

Charlie was settling into the dorm next door with Renee and Amy. Amy said, "Well, since we're all here, let's talk about ourselves."

"Ok," said Charlie. "As you two and everyone else in the school has found out, My name is Charlie Thorpe, and my family's reputation is suckish. I live with my parents, a brother who's in college and my 8-year-old sister. It would have been nice if the hat put me in Gryffindor."

"Well," said Renee, "our names are Renee and Amy Weasley..."

"Are you telling me that you're related to the Weasley family?" Charlie said.

"Of course," said Amy.

"It was a good thing I met you two twins, then," said Charlie.

Renee and Amy stared at her for two minutes, then they began to cry. "We're not twins," Amy said.

"You're not?" said Charlie.

"We used to be triplets," said Renee. "We had a brother named Paul."

"What happened to him?" Charlie inquired.

"He died when our parents died," said Amy. "He was only a baby then."

"But Teddy lived and he became the little brother we never had," said Renee.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Charlie. "I didn't mean to insult Paul's memory."

"Alright, I'll go next," said Karla, glad to have a chance to vent. "Well, I was born in America, but was forced to leave and come to England with my mother when I was 3 years old." The others stared at her. "I never knew my father, even though he is famous. Sad, isn't it?"

Emma nodded and said, "I'm Emma, and I have an older brother, Joseph, and a younger sister, Rosalinda. My other siblings are Rhea, Marisa, Alphonse, and Stephanie. Our family is pure blooded, but Mum is one of three and Dad is one of four, so there's lots of room for..." She hesitated, not really wanting to say it, "...error. We're now one of the biggest '_blood-traitor_' families next to the Weasleys. We were all born in Wales, but we got forced out of our home when I was seven years old. Joseph came just in time to enroll here."

Karla and Emma hung their heads for a prolonged moment. Then Karla's head shot up. "Who's next?" she queried.

"We know," said Renee. "You didn't know about Paul in the first place."

"How did he die?" Charlie asked.

"He died when mom and dad died," said Amy. "We didn't know until Uncle George told us. He claimed that someone killed our little brother." Then she and Renee began crying.

"Who's next?" Mona Jade heard Karla say.

Mona Jade had been staring at the floor for the last few minutes. She looked up when she heard Karla speak, and raised a hand shyly, as though asking permission to speak. "I'm Mona Jade Valentine," she said quietly. "I'm Muggleborn, and I live in York. I have a really boring family history - an orphan. I don't even know who my parents are."

"You're Muggleborn?" asked Emma. "That's tough!"

"Don't be rude, Em!" Karla admonished. "Don't worry, I bet your life will get plenty interesting. You can't go to Hogwarts and not have a boring life." She looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, we might want to get to bed. Classes are starting tomorrow!"

After spending a sleepless night, Charlie got up earlier than most of the students (_a habit she got from her uncle_) and went off to Hufflepuff Tower. But on her way there, she ran smack into Teddy Lupin.

_Oh God, I ran into Teddy Lupin_! Charlie thought to herself. _Now what's he going to think of me_?

* * *

Review & subscribe!


	5. TL&PP: Charlie Stands Up for Herself

Now the story begins!

* * *

Charlie and Teddy stared at each other for a very long time. Teddy said, "Uh, aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?"

"Yes," said Charlie, "but your sisters were kind enough to let me spend the night here."

Teddy frowned. Charlie thought to herself oh crap, that came out wrong! She then asked, "Are they your sisters?"

"No," said Teddy. "Technically, they're my nieces."

"Nieces?" cried Charlie. "Aren't you a little young to be their uncle?"

"Well," said Teddy, "I did manage to have a much older sister. She was a bit older than my godfather..."

"Who happens to be Harry Potter," Charlie added.

"She was my father's daughter from an earlier marriage, or so have you heard," said Teddy. "Jacquel Romanov was about 17 when she married and had the twins and little Paul. Paul died when his parents and mine were both killed during the battle of Hogwarts."

"I heard that story before," said Charlie. "Mostly about her corrupt cousin and tragic family history."

Just then, a boy came to them and said, "Charlotte Thorpe, why did you not show up in your dorm last night?" That was Trevor Parker, the prefect of Hufflepuff house.

Charlie said, "Nobody even wanted me in their house. So I spent the night in Gryffindor Tower."

Trevor continued, "Whatever the case may be, you are still to obey the house rules. You won't get any special treatment just because your grandfather was a Grindelwald supporter." He looked at Teddy and said, "Well, hello, Teddy, I didn't see you standing here."

"That's OK," said Teddy. "I was just getting up when I noticed Charlie." Soon, most of the other kids were getting up and dressing.

Trevor then said to Charlie, "I'll let this incident slide, but next time, you report to your dorm or you'll lose points for Hufflepuff. Now get your things and go set up your place in your dorm."

Charlie reluctantly walked back into Renee and Amy's dorm and gathered her things. "What's going on?" said Amy.

"I have to go into my own dorm, which is in Hufflepuff," said Charlie sadly. "And nobody there likes me."

"Give them a chance, Char," said Renee. "I'm sure you'll find at least one friend there."

"I hope so," Charlie said as she grabbed all her things and walked out the dorm.

When Charlie went to the Great Hall that morning, everyone turned to look at her. Some people whispered, "Isn't that the girl whose grandfather was in Grindelwald's inner circle?"

Another person said, "I heard she wasn't allowed in Hufflepuff Tower last night."

"I thought she was expelled," said a third student.

"She got lucky," said yet another student. "The headmistress will not send her home unless it was for a very good reason."

"Then let's give her a "_very good reason_" to expel her," said the first student.

"Or "_let's see if detention is part of our plans_"," said the headmistress as she approached them. She then said, "If I so much as hear of any plans at all to get Miss Thorpe expelled from Hogwarts, you yourselves will be expelled along with her. Do I make myself clear?"

The entire school had overheard McGonagall's speech regarding Charlie Thorpe and they knew her word was law. No one was to cause any trouble for Charlie at all.

Charlie, meanwhile, found Chrissie Annie, Karla, Emma, and Mona Jade at the table and spoke to all of them. But someone pushed her from behind and said, "Don't think you're exempt from our harsh treatment. You're a traitor and you know it. And you've befriended blood-traitors and Weasleys at that. You are nothing more than a..."

"Leave her alone!" Teddy Lupin snapped as he approached the boy. "You will not speak to her again!"

"Be careful, orphan," said Erwin Dalbert.

"He's no orphan, he's Teddy Lupin!" Renee snapped.

"But still," said Erwin. "You think you're special because your godfather was Harry Potter, but to me, you are nothing more than a sheep and that Thorpe girl is a troll. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries. Now, you take that brat and go away or I'll insult you a second time!"

"That's enough, Erwin!" yelled Amy. "Now you get as far away as possible or it's you we'll be insulting next!"

Erwin, not wanting to be insulted by the Weasley twins, left the table as fast as he could.

"Thank you," said Chrissie Annie. "Charlie, how do you put up with this?"

"I don't," said Charlie.

"That kid is going to get what's coming to him," said Karla. "No one messes with us and gets away with it!"

"I'd love to get revenge on his as well as the next person but we do need to get to class," said Mona Jade.

They all agreed. After all, they did get sent to Hogwarts to study and studies came first. Not to say that genius was the best form of revenge, and Charlie Thorpe was planning to prove that her genius was stronger than her grandfather's loyalty.

During classes, most of the students went out of their way to make Charlie's time there as miserable as possible without getting caught or expelled. But all Charlie could to was say to herself, "Just ignore them, Charlie Thorpe. Just ignore them. Please, just bury your face into the books and say nothing to no one. That'll make them stop." She had taught herself that trick years ago to stop her rather annoying multitude of cousins from bothering her. It had worked every time. But what about Hogwarts? Would her trick work there?

To make a long story short, but the end of the third class, when it became evident that Charlie was not responding to any of their insults, most of the students gave up. But not the overly cruel Erwin Dalbert, who said to her, "So you think that by not pay attention to people you can get respect? You are nothing more than a son of a window dresser! I laugh in the face of your pug-nosed aunties, you pathetic weakling!" But Charlie just sighed and continued to bury her face into her book. "You are a liar and a fraud! You and that Teddy Lupin both! Two peas in a pod, that's what you are! You think you're so high-and-mighty to even mingle with the rest of us! You better listen to me when I'm talking to you! You better, or else I will…"

SMACK! Teddy overheard what Erwin had said to Charlie and slapped him hard across his face. Everyone gasped as they turned to look at the boys. Charlie looked up from her book and said, "Well, Erwin, looks like you just got the ultimate insult. And besides, nobody likes a guy who botches up the goodness and frivolity of the _Monty Pythons_ with your rather pathetic use of their quotes. So I suggest that you back off, or you will be slapped a second time."

Everyone gasped, not expecting to hear anything from Charlie at all. They all knew that she would not go above ignoring the taunts of others, but she would slap them as well. "Good for you, Char," said Amy.

"I can't believe you'd say that to him!" said Renée.

Charlie said, "I can't stand hearing him besmirching the Monty Pythons with his rather pathetic uptake of their quotes."

Teddy said, "I was the one who actually slapped him, just so you'll know."

"Of course you did, Ted," said Renée. "but it was Charlie who told him to back down."

"And if he didn't," said Amy, "she'd slap him a second time."

Charlie rejoined them, saying, "I can fight my own battles and stuff like that. In fact, you'd notice that no one's even saying anything to me." They all looked around and saw that everyone had gone, even Erwin, who slunked off like a dog being sent to his crate. She then said, "My quietness was what got me into Hufflepuff in the first place, not my grandfather."

_***---timeskip---***_

It was the weekend and Teddy decided that he would go pay Hagrid a visit. With his was Charlie Thorpe, for the twins gracefully declined. Both kids walked all the way to the cabin where the giant lived. Chrissie Annie saw them and said, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

"To see Hagrid," said Charlie."

"Can I come?" Chrissie Annie asked.

"Sure," said Charlie.

"The twins bailed on me," said Teddy. "They'd rather hang out with those Jones kids than with me. And I'm their uncle."

"Don't feel bad," said Charlie. "Most of the time, I don't like to be with my cousins at all. But given the place where I live and the circumstances that I'm in, it's like I have no choice."

"Don't say that Charlie," said Chrissie Annie. "Of course you have a choice."

"Try telling that to my Uncle Raulger," said Charlie. "He'd not like that very much."

Hagrid stood in the doorway to his cabin, saving the children from Charlie's further anti-family rants. He said, "So little Teddy Lupin has come to visit, eh? And he's brought friends."

"Yeah," said Teddy. "That's Charlie and Chrissie Annie."

Hagrid said, "Charlie? As in Charlie Thorpe? I knew your grandfather."

Charlie scowled. "Don't bother telling me anything about him. All I'll hear is blah blah blah he was a bad person blah blah blah he worked for Grindelwald blah blah blah…"

The giant laughed. He said, "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard this part of Scotland. Your grandfather was one of my loyal friends…"

"Didn't you get expelled?" asked Teddy.

"Of course I did," said Hagrid. "But Louis Thelonius Thorpe stayed by my side even though Grindelwald killed his entire family and kidnapped him. That's the story most people have seemed to have forgotten. And then there was the matter of his loyalty, which was to no one but his family. He left Hogwarts after the Grindelwald Wars and never returned. And since then, no one in his family was allowed to attend Hogwarts. Until you came."

Charlie said, "But why was I sent here if no one in my family had ever went?"

"That was because the school had been hard-pressed to get students from the families who attended to come back," said the giant. "But enough about that. How has your week here been so far?"

Teddy sat in the Great Hall later that day. His head was filled with so many weird things, such as the deadly battle that had cost him his parents and sister. He envied Charlie's large and rather forcefully close-knit family, not that he didn't love the Weasleys, he wondered if it would be nice if he could somehow get the family that fate had denied him to have.

And as for Charlie, she thought to herself _was it true what had happened to grandpa? Did he really get kidnapped by Grindelwald and that's why our family was shunned, or did he reject the wizarding world and leave? And why my ultra close-knit family_? She made up her mind to write him a letter later.

The twins said, "Teddy Lupin, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," said Teddy. But out of the corner of his eyes, he could see something hiding in the shadows of the Great Hall. He didn't know what it was, but it was something that was just waiting to wreak havoc over the school…

* * *

Review & subscribe!


	6. TL&PP: The Halloween Incident

The weeks passed by and it was now Halloween. Teddy, Manny, Al, Charlie, Karla, Emma, Mona Jade, and Chrissie Annie were sitting with the other kids in the Great Hall. All had on costumes except for Charlie. Chrissie Annie asked, "Hey Charlie, where's your costume?"

"I'm not allowed to dress up for Halloween," said Charlie.

"Well, lots of Christian parents don't let their kids dress up for Halloween," said Renée, "but yours is ridiculous. I spit in their general direction."

"Again with the _Monty Python_?" cried Aimee.

"Sorry," said Renée.

"Anyway I have an idea," said Chrissie Annie. "We're going to pull a Halloween prank on Bryan."

"Is that a good idea?" asked Emma.

"Alex is being such a jerk," said Chrissie Annie. "Time to teach him a lesson."

And with that, the group all headed towards Slytherin house to pull an intricate prank on Bryan Browne. Bryant came out and said, "What are you brats doing here?"

"TRICK OR TREAT, BRYAN," yelled Chrissie Annie as she pulled a trick door and Bryan was covered in slime. The kids all laughed their heads off at the hilarious sight.

Bryan was not amused. He said, "You jerks are going to pay for this." He then stormed into the showers to wash off all the slime from his robes.

"Well, what do we do next?" asked Emma.

"I say we go see a movie," said Renée. "We have either _Twilight_, _The Dark Knight_, or _Tropic Thunder_."

"That's rated R," said Aimee. "They can't watch that."

"Yeah," said Teddy. "And there's no way in hell Aunt Ginny's gonna let you guys watch the _Dark Knight_."

"Fine," said Renée. "It's _Twilight_ then."

After seeing the movie, the kids all hit the candy store and they all had ice cream. Charlie was enjoying herself so much that she had nearly forgotten the rules of the Thorpe family. And that would later return to kick her butt the next day.

That next day in the Great Hall, Charlie had her back turned to the Hufflepuffs and was chatting with the others when a red envelope came to her, carried by a weak old owl. A howler. The entire Great Hall turned and stared at Charlie.

Charlie took the envelope and the note yelled, "**CHARLOTTE FIONA THORPE, I HEARD ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THAT BOY! YOU ARE FINISHED HERE, YOUNG LADY!! PACK UP YOUR BAGS; YOU'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW**!!!"

Silence ruled the great Hall for a long time. Charlie stood up, then ran away crying. Most of the students talked amongst themselves, all wondering what was going on in the Thorpe household.

"Well, I don't think that's fair," said Karla. "We all pranked Bryan, so why does SHE get into a lot of trouble?"

"Her family's abusive, that's the problem," said Renée. "We need to convince her parents to let her stay until the end of the term."

"But these are the Thorpes," said Al. "You don't mess with the Thorpes."

"We've messed with all kinds of stupid people," said Aimee, "so we can certainly handle them, thank you very much."

Charlie, meanwhile, was in her dorm with all her things packed. Teddy came to her and said, "You can't leave Hogwarts just because of one little Howler."

"This is my family we're dealing with, Ted," said Charlie. "They're just so stupid and none of them have any clout."

"That's child abuse,' said Teddy. "We can't let that happen. You need to talk to Headmistress McGonagall."

Meanwhile, the Headmistress was quite adamant about Charlie staying at Hogwarts. She said to Charles and Tiarra, "I don't really care for your family customs; they seem to be borderline child abuse. Now, you are going to allow Charlotte to continue at Hogwarts or so help me, I'll have your entire family rounded up and sent to Azkaban!"

She let the threat hang there for a while and then said, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," said Charles and Tiarra.

Teddy and Charlie walked into the room. The headmistress said, you're staying here for now, Miss Thorpe, only this time, you will be heavily watched for any signs of abuse. Anything goes wrong and I'll have your parents arrested."

"Yes ma'am," said Charlie.

Teddy was upset. He missed his parents and wondered what kind of parents they would have been had they still lived. But would they really be happy? What would Remus Lupin say about Charlie Thorpe?

He went to his room and began writing a letter: "_Dear Uncle Harry, I need some advice. It's about my friend Charlie Thorpe. Her parents are cruel and won't let her do anything fun. She nearly got taken from Hogwarts and the headmistress had to intervene. Charlie gets to stay, but she's under heavy guard duty. Can you help me_?"

Little did he know that once he sent that letter, his and Charlie's lives would change forever…

* * *

Note: Since Teddy's story takes place in the year 2008, I had the movies that were made in 2008 set in the story. Just to clear some confusion.

Review & subscribe!


	7. TL&PP: Christmas Surprise

The weeks soon passed and now it was Christmas time.

Teddy, Charlie, Renée, Amy, and Chrissie Annie were sitting in class waiting patiently for the class to begin. Everyone was still talking about how Harry Potter had reacted due to Teddy's letter and how he confronted the Thorpes. He had threatened to take Charlie away unless Charles and Tiarra mended their ways.

Teddy opted to stay for the holidays. So did Renée and Amy. Charlie too had to stay; the Thorpe family didn't believe in celebrating Christmas at all. Everyone else had gone home and Renée and Amy didn't feel like hanging out with their scores of cousins. They were soon joined by Teddy and Charlie.

Charlie said, "What do you think we should do first?"

Teddy said, "Well, we'll go visit Hagrid." But when they got to his cabin, three other children were sitting there. They were James, Cygnus, and Shannon Rose.

James said, "Hagrid left us. He's on vacation."

"What?" cried Teddy. "But I thought he was staying with us!"

James said, "Yeah, but he said he needed to be somewhere in a hurry. He just took off."

Charlie said, "Did he at least tell you what the emergency was?"

"No," said Cygnus. She frowned and said, "He just left. He better get back here or else."

Shannon said, "Well, why don't we all go to the Shrieking Shack?"

Teddy gasped. "The shrieking shack?? Why would you want to go there for? That place is haunted!"

Charlie laughed. "C'mon, Ted. There's no such things as haunted houses. It's all in your head. Anyway, people have been saying that a ghost haunts the dungeons of Slytherin Tower and we'd kind of want to check it out."

Amy said, "Say whatever you want, Teddy, but we're going."

Teddy frowned and the others walked off, with James leading the kids all the way into the Forbidden Forest. Teddy frowned, remembering that Harry had told him that he and his father had once been inside that place. But Remus was gone and there was no chance in hell they would ever meet again.

But the story of the "_Ghost of Slytherin Tower_" would take a strange turn; when James opened the door leading into the shack, a mysterious person saw them. It was...

* * *

Note: I love cliffhangers! I'll explain who the new characters are later.

Review & subscribe!


	8. TL&PP: Return of Snape

Where we left off last time...

_Teddy gasped. "The shrieking shack?? Why would you want to go there for? That place is haunted!" _

_Charlie laughed. "C'mon, Ted. There's no such things as haunted houses. It's all in your head. Anyway, people have been saying that a ghost haunts the dungeons of Slytherin Tower and we'd kind of want to check it out." _

_Amy said, "Say whatever you want, Teddy, but we're going." _

_Teddy frowned and the others walked off, with James leading the kids all the way into the Forbidden Forest. Teddy frowned, remembering that Harry had told him that he and his father had once been inside that place. But Remus was gone and there was no chance in hell they would ever meet again. _

_But the story of the "Ghost of Slytherin Tower" would take a strange turn; when James opened the door leading into the shack, a mysterious person saw them. It was... _

Just so you know, Severus Snape didn't really die that night he was bitten.

Instead, he had been bitten and reduced to haunting the dungeons of his favorite house, like a ghost. He had to watch his grandson James and daughters Cygnus and Shannon Rose grow up without a father (_or in James's case, both parents_); he was crushed when he saw his son Stacey die in the final battle. He even watched as Amber, the girls' mother, live as a widow (_since they had never really married_) and become the new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

But now, he had been caught, and caught by his grandson, daughters, and that Teddy Lupin, no less.

Charlie said, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Is that really the Ghost of Slytherin Tower?" cried Aimee.

"It's Professor Snape!" said Renee. "He's the one who got killed by the Dark Lord's snake, who Uncle Neville killed..."

"You mean to tell me that that dunderhead actually did something useful for once in his pathetic life?" the haughty older man laughed. The children stared at him. "What year are we in now?" He asked.

"2009," said Charlie.

"Has it been that long?" Snape said. The children nodded.

"How on earth would someone survive such a terrible snakebite?" cried Aimee.

"If one could find the right potion he had hidden in his robes in case that happened, then he could live," said Snape.

"But everyone thinks your dead," said James.

"But did they find a body?" Snape smiled. "Did they hold a funeral? Do not assume someone is dead just because something terrible has happened to them. Even death cannot hold people forever."

He stood up and said, "I know Potter has arrived. Let us go and give him a surprise he'll never forget."

Snape led the children straight from the dungeons and straight to Harry's room. He was sitting with young Tim Ulrich in the sitting area. Harry noticed Teddy and said, "Ted, this is Timothy Ulrich and his little brother Jacques; they'll be staying in Hogwarts for the time being."

"But for how long?" said Charlie. "Does Tim go here?"

"Well," said Tim, "I once attended Hawkrot Academy of Wizardry until now, when they sent me here. My little brother is only 3 years old and our foster family cannot take care of us anymore. We are now a ward of the Headmistress."

Charlie frowned; she was all but a ward of the school. But this was Tim Ulrich, and he had no family to belong to. Teddy said, "Uncle Harry, there's someone here to see you."

"Who could it be?" Harry wondered. Snape showed up; he was a lot older than when they had last seen each other and his hair was a bit gray. Harry fainted.

* * *

Note: Yay! Drama for Teddy and Charlie! Snape will play a huge role in the story. Who is Tim? You'll soon find out!

Review & subscribe!


	9. TL&PP: Tim

The holidays ended all too soon and now it was time for the kids to get back to school. The twins weren't too happy with the idea of Tim Ulrich attending Hogwarts, but Charlie told them that Hogwarts was the only place for Tim and Jacques to go to, so it wasn't like they had relatives or something like that at all.

But anyway, Teddy, Charlie, Chrissie Annie, Karla, Emma, and Mona Jade were sitting in the library one day when Charlie noticed that Amy and Renee were missing. This was not good. Also, the rainy weather shut down all Quidditch practices until further notice.

James frowned and said, "This is a conspiracy; I just know it is."

His friend Henry Kroger said, "I agree. Someone has seen fit to destroy our happiness and trouble the unhappy world."

James then said, "Well, somebody has to do something. We can't just sit here and let bad things happen to us."

Teddy, Tim, and Charlie overheard the whole thing and Charlie said, "Well, we gotta find Renee and Amy. Who knows what those two could get into."

They slipped off and headed for the hall. Before they got too far, Trevor spotted them and said, "What are you three doing here?"

"We're just looking for Amy and Renee Weasley," said Charlie.

Trevor frowned and said, "You lie. They left Hogwarts about 3 weeks ago. Their foster mother is uncomfortable with them being around a blood-traitor such as yourself."

"That is a lie," said Teddy. "If they left, I would have been the first to know."

Trevor was about to respond when James and Henry showed up. "I hope you're not planning to cause trouble for Charlie here. I will inform the headmistress if you do."

"Why no I don't, Mr. Snape," said Trevor. He then took off.

Teddy said, "Well, who messed him up this morning?"

"I found this letter," said Henry as he handed them a letter. The letter said, "_Dear guys, we're sorry to have taken off like this, but there is no way we can keep being here, with things the way they are. Don't worry about us too much. Renee & Amy_."

"They're gone?" cried Teddy. "But why?"

The kids all wondered to themselves why did Renee and Amy leave? But little did they know the reasons were about to come out...

_---time change---_

Teddy was sure that there were more ghosts in Hogwarts.

In fact, he had already spoken to the ghosts of several of the people who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Most of them said that Harry sacrificed himself "_for the greater good_". But then, what was this "_greater good_" that he fought for?

He, Tim, and Charlie sat by the lake, all staring at the wall of names of the wizards who died fighting in that great and terrible battle. Tim said, "Well if you ask me, I say that the final battle was nothing more than a bar fight."

"What makes you say that?" Teddy asked.

Tim said, "A real battle is where two enemies charge and attack each other; but this one was just a fight gone wrong." He frowned and studied the name _Jacquel Romanov-Lupin-Weasley_ for a good while.

Charlie said, "Any reason why you're interested in that name?"

"Well," said Tim, "I know for a fact that she was Remus Lupin's daughter who lived a sad life and died a sad death."

"She's also Henry's mother," said Teddy, "If that's to be believed."

"Of course," said Charlie. "But I wonder if she'd really dead."

"She is," said Tim. "She was seen being cut down by an enemy's curse, saving the life of another wizard."

"I wonder why," said Teddy. "Her death must have been planned out and she knew nothing of it."

"Better for her not to know about it and die than live and be angry about it," said Charlie. "I have heard once that Dumbledore, the previous headmaster, destroyed her family and then used her to build up the next generation."

"And then made sure to dispose of her on the night of his death," said Teddy. "But she survived."

Charlie was about to say something else when someone was seen approaching them. Renee and Amy had returned. "Where have you two been?" cried Teddy.

"Out," said Amy. "You do know someone had been looking to find us and destroy us, so we ran away and hid."

"While we were hiding," said Renee, "we found out some things that you should know..."

"Stop!" cried Teddy. "Leave that for another time. Right now, we're being called to dinner." They all jumped up and ran to the Great hall, all wondering what had happened with Renee and Amy and what they had found out.

* * *

Note: So what did the twins discover? You'll see!!

Review & subscribe!


	10. TL&PP: Mysterious Backgrounds

After dinner, Renee and Amy dragged Teddy, Tim, and Charlie into the library. After making sure that no one could hear them, Amy said, "I know there's secrets that you don't want to know, but they're there."

Tim cut in by saying, "But what about my family? As far as I know, the Ulrich family wasn't involved in the war, and yet, they told me that both my parents are dead. But if that is so, then why was Jacques born 11 years after the fact?"

Amy said, "I heard claims that your parents, particularly your mother, were quite fearful they wouldn't see the birth of you or your brother, and your mom had him hidden until the time was just right for him to be born. But alas, the time ever came."

"So, she died before ever creating Jacques?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know," said Tim, "but Jacquel Romanov-Lupin-Weasley was surely planning to see a future only her children would embrace, as opposed to her. She knew she would never see me grow up, nor would she ever get to meet Jacques at all."

Charlie said, "Any reason why you're interested in that name?"

"Well," said Tim, "I know for a fact that she was Remus Lupin's daughter who lived a sad life and died a sad death."

"She's also Henry's mother," said Teddy, "If that's to be believed."

"I did say Dumbledore planned to get rid of her as well but she survived," said Charlie.

"Of course," said Renee. "But he failed to foresee Tim or Jacques being born. In that essence, they are Jacquel Lupin's true children."

Teddy looked around, but no one approached them. He then said, "What would that make you two then?"

"I don't know," said Amy. "If Tim and Jacques Ulrich just happen to be the sons of Jacquel Lupin and Fred Weasley, what would that make us?"

Charlie quickly changed the subject by saying, "Who is trying to destroy you?"

"Your family, the Thorpes," said Amy.

"I wonder why," said Tim.

"Well," said Charlie, "the Thorpe family does not take too kindly to outsiders infiltrating their all-too-close-knit family; I should know that."

"Well," said Teddy, "I think that Charles and Tiarra Thorpe aren't really your parents, and you don't really belong with them."

"You think?" Charlie asked.

"Well, let's try to end this mystery," said Tim. "I'd like to have some closure."

"So do I," said Charlie.

"Us too," said the twins.

It was now time for bed, and Teddy sat up in bed wondering about who all his friends really were. _There had to be some sort of mixup_, he thought to himself. _No one would dare hide children or keep them in such horrible families like the Thorpes, or intentionally hide parents like they did to Tim Ulrich. But what of him_? Teddy was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery and find out who his friends really were.

* * *

Note: Hmmmm... no comment on this one. I mean, the story takes place in a seemingly apocalyptic wizarding world, which is STILL trying to recover from the Voldemort wars. But then again, some people will never truly recover from the effects the war had on their lives, and not even the peace of death could comfort them.

Here's some of the elements in my story:

**Hiding children in abusive families**: In Charlie's case, no one now knows who her real parents are, but we have since discovered that Charlies and Tiarra Thorpe are not Charlie's real parents at all. So in this case we are all dying to know who Charlie really is, who her real parents are, and how and why Charlie was placed with the Thorpe family. It is nothing short of child abuse/endangerment to place someone like Charlie in a very dangerous household. Not to worry, Charlie's past will come out in later chapters.

**Keeping children from learning of their families**: In Tim's case, many people feared that with the death of Jacquel, someone would come along and kill Tim (and possibly) Jacques as well. So the boys were hidden in another school and no one was told of their parents. That was a very good way to protect Tim, but now Tim wishes to know who his mother is.

And in Jacques's case, Jacquel planned for him to come as well, but didn't live to see that happening. But when Jacques was born, he looked so much like Jacquel that his original name was scrapped in favor of his mother's.

**Passing off children as those of the dead**: In the case of Amy and Renee, they were foolishly passed off as the children of Jacquel and Fred Weasley by their mother, Christie Molina. She and her husband, Dillon Russo, were going through a bitter divorce, and to avoid letting Dillon see the girls, changed their names from Cherie and Riley to Hadassah and Susannah. It was unknown why Christie did that, but rumor had it that when news of Jacquel's death seeped into the muggle world, Christie hoped to pass the twins off as Jacquel's children. But Charles Thorpe knew and sought to destroy the twins. Luckily, Dillon put a charm on the girls to protect them from the wrath of the hated Thorpe family. Now the girls must find their father before Charles Thorpe finds them.

Hopefully, this will clear up any confusion you may experience.

Review & subscribe!


	11. TL&PP: A Plan is Hatched

So now we are calling the story _Teddy Lupin & the Pilfered Progeny_, because he is solving the mystery about the secret pasts of several of his friends, Charlie Thorpe, Tim Ulrich, and Renee and Amy Weasley.

I will be concluding this part of the story in a few more chapters and giving several people the closure they deserve. Stay with me please!

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with homework and stuff and Teddy and his friends could not find the time to adequately solve the mysteries surrounding the twins. The teachers seemed to pile on homework daily and plus there were other activities planned. But Teddy hoped for a break that would give him enough time to investigate the mystery surround the kids.

He got his wish.

Charlie came to him one day and said, "Well, I have a theory about the twins..."

"What is it?" Teddy asked.

"I guess the twins must be related to the Thorpes since learning about me," said Charlie. Teddy nodded. "But what if one of their parents was a Thorpe?"

"I don't know," said Teddy. "But then again, you could be right, Charlie. The twins did say that someone was trying to destroy them. But their mother made it so that they would fail. The person trying to destroy the twins could be from the Thorpe family."

Just then, the twins showed up. Aimee said, "We do know who is trying to get rid of us. It's Charles Thorpe."

"You mean my dad's trying to get rid of you guys?" Charlie cried out.

"I don't know why," said Renee. "Maybe he hated someone and thought he could get rid of us to get back at them."

"Don't worry," said Teddy. "We'll stop Charles in his tracks before he does anything weird."

For the next 3 weeks, the kids secretly spent hours in the library researching the Thorpe family and making note of anything interesting they found. Once again, Teddy, Charlie, and the twins were with Tim in the library; they had gotten a free period, which was quite rare since their hours at Hogwarts were usually filled with homework and school activities.

Tim said, "Well, I don't believe it. Charles Thorpe wants you two gone for some reason you don't understand?"

"Well," said Charlie, "I don't know how or why I ever did grow up with that wicked family."

Amy said, "Don't worry, Charlie. The truth will come out."

Teddy said, "Yes, but only we have to force the truth out. No one is going to admit to things on their own, not without a threat."

Charlie smiled; she knew that this was her chance to get back at the Thorpe family for all the years they had abused her. "I say we torment Charles until he cracks. A man will crack if his child is in danger, and I am a very clever actress."

Teddy smiled. "Perhaps we can find out where Charles is and then we go in for the attack," he said. "We can easily resolve the stories about Charlie and the twins in a heartbeat."

Tim said, "It won't be easy, Ted. Knowing the Thorpe family, they won't let insiders into their castle."

"I have a plan," said Charlie.

Within a few days, Charles Thorpe sat in his study reading something when an owl flew in with a letter from Charlie: _Dear father, I have decided to return home from Hogwarts for a few days of rest. Charlie._

At that, Charles smiled. Charlie would be home. At least it was temporary and she might not think of returning. But he had no idea that Charlie's plan was all a trick...

* * *

Note: this chapter is kind of short, but now I'm setting up the stage for what would eventually become the second downfall of the Thorpe family.

Review & subscribe!


	12. TL&PP: Charlie's Tale

Well, I am sad to say that this part of the story is drawing to a close, but there's still more to come, so stay tuned!

* * *

_God my life sucks!_ Teddy thought to himself as he and the others watched as Charlie packed her bag for the three day stay at her family compound. He had stacked his notes carefully and had everything ready, but unfortunately, the Headmistress had caught a bit of wind of the children's plans and put an end to them immediately.

"Why are we even doing this?" he asked for the umpteenth time as he watched Charlie close the bag and walk to the door.

"Because some of us need closure," said Charlie. "And besides, if we got closure, we can go on with our lives. Now let's go, we have a train to catch."

Teddy sighed and walked to the main door. Charlie and the twins were with him. All four did not speak as they climbed onto the train and the train took off.

---*_scene change_*---

Charlie settled into her room; she had missed the tiny place. The twins and Teddy had been told to enter in through another direction so no one would know they were there. As soon as all four were reunited, Charlie laid down her plans.

"It's all fail-proof," Charlie had said. "We go into my father's office and lie in wait until he arrives. Then when he sits at his desk, we capture him and make him talk."

"Good plan, but we need a devil's dowry," said Renee. Everyone stared at her. "We need something to give up or threaten in order for him to talk."

"We threaten Charlie!" cried Amy.

"No, we'll threaten to expose his secrets and you know how people would do anything to keep a secret secret," said Teddy. Charlie smiled. "We expose his secrets and bring down the Thorpe family."

"Good plan," said Renee. "But how long?"

"We start tonight," said Charlie.

---*_scene change_*---

That night, Teddy, Charlie, and the twins slipped out of Charlie's room, having taken dinner in her room (_because she never ate dinner with the family_) and waiting for several hours until everyone had gone to bed. Charlie led him down that dark and forbidding hall that led to her father's office. Charlie remembered the many times she was forced to go to that place and the punishments that resulted from those incidents and stuff. But no more. After tonight, Charlotte Fiona Thorpe would exist no more.

Charles Thorpe was sitting in his office reading something. He had no idea that Charlie was coming into his office, and she had several friends with her. He also had no idea that he was going to answer for his many crimes and the crimes of his family.

He looked up and saw Charlie's shadow in the fireplace. He said, "I know you're there, Charlotte!" he snapped.

"Charlotte, or whoever I really am, to be exact," said Charlie. Her father jumped out of his seat. "I know of your sins, Charles Thorpe. I know the names of your victims. Now is the time to come clean and confess your sins or else you feel the wrath of Merlin himself!"

"What do you want with me, Charlotte?" Charles cried out.

"The truth!" cried Charlie. "I'd like to know who I am and why I am living with your despicable family. I also want to know why you are trying to destroy the Weasley twins..."

"Ok, that's enough!" cried Charles. "And besides, Hadassah and Susannah Weasley don't exist; it was only Cherie & Riley Russo, the daughters of Christie & Dillon Russo. The couple divorced and Christie wanted to keep her children away from their father, so she passed them off as the children of that dead werewitch." Charlie nodded to the twins and Teddy, who were hidden in the corner of the room. "So you have destroyed the twins by saying that they didn't exist. You can't get rid of Cherie and Riley without their parents finding out. So if you saw them, would you send them to their father?"

At once, Renee and Amy came out, with huge smiles on their faces; both were pleased that the plan went off so quickly and without incident. Charles gasped in horror and cried out, "Are you the twin ghosts coming out to scare me into my grave?"

"No," they answered in one voice, "only to scare you into telling the truth. Who are we?"

"Your mother was the daughter of Lorraine Thorpe and Jarrett Molina," said Charles. "Christie, my cousin, got pregnant at the age of 15 and had you two. The family pressured her to marry, but it wasn't the father she married, but rather Dillon Russo. Christie was mentally unstable and had it in her mind that I was going to destroy you two, so she passed you off as a Weasley. It wasn't hard, seeing as you two were redheads..."

"Well," said Charlie. "Their father's name?"

"His name was Santos Thomason," said Charles, "and he had no idea the girls existed until I told him a few months ago. He lives in Nottingham, and he awaits you two, for he wishes to find you and form a family."

"But what about Dillon?" Amy asked.

"He has no claim," said Charles. "He must give you both up without a fight."

"And what about Charlie?" cried Renee.

Charles frowned and said, "Well, I was told under no circumstances was I to reveal the names of Charlie's parents or her true name by the person who handed her over to me. But now comes the time that Charlotte is old enough to know the truth and know about her family. Tiarra and I had just lost our second son, Lon, and we mourned his untimely death. My uncle told me to take our eldest, Thomas, and return to the compound. And on our way there, an old woman handed a basket to us, saying that this was Matilda Riddle, the poor child of Thomas Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange..."

Charlie stared at Teddy; shock was written on their faces. But they decided to talk about that later.

"Anyway, we were grieving for Lon and shocked at the sight of Matilda. Tiarra decided that it would be wise that we passed her off as our second daughter, as no one knew that we had lost our son. For a while, the ruse that the baby is Charlotte Fiona Thorpe worked; or until strange things started to happen to her. The other relatives saw it was a terrible omen and sought to beat it our of her system. Tiarra grew frightened when she saw Charlie torturing the birds and other animals and tried to keep her away from the animal garden. No one in the house was safe from the dark spells and hexes that she inflicted upon us. I went to my father and he said that perhaps Charlie was not who she appeared to be and she must be returned to her true family."

Charlie sighed, knowing that her plan had succeed. But she was unhappy; she imagined her parents to be wonderful or important wizards. Instead, she was sired by a monster and his iffy captain. _What have I done_? she thought to herself. _I am the child of the Darkest wizard who had ever existed and his most deadly female companion_. She looked around and thought, _I don't belong with the Thorpes; I belong with my family, and most of them were killed nearly 12 years ago_.

Teddy clamped a hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "You're a good person, Charlie Thorpe; you can't let your parents' wicked deeds decide who you are, even if they did cause a lot of trouble for an unhappy world."

"But Ted," said Charlie, "you do know that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are dead because of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I do," said Teddy. "But Matilda Riddle can redeem her family name and lift the darkness that surrounds it. You are a good person deep down despite the darkness that lives inside you."

"I hope so," said Charlie. "Almost I wish that the whole wizarding war had never begun in the first place. We could still have our parents..."

"But Jacquel would have still been dead, and Tim and Jacques would have to live without her," said Renee. "Some things in this world don't change just because the war never happened."

"Or we could go back and try to prevent Jacquel's death; allow a more deserving person to die in her place," said Amy. "but alas, there are no correct answers in this world."

Charlie turned her attention to Charles and said, "Tomorrow, you shall reveal the truth and beg for mercy upon yourself and your family. But for now, I have other things to attend to." And the four children slipped off to her room.

Teddy said, "Now what will you do, Charlie? Or will you still use the name _Charlie_?"

"I don't know," said Charlie. "But let us agree that under pain of death we not reveal my true name. It's already bad enough that most people hate the Thorpe family and they don't want anything to do with me. Plus if word ever got out that Charlotte Fiona Thorpe was the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, then no parent would dare allow their child to attend Hogwarts."

"Or some people know already and they may talk," said Amy.

"And only we know the truth, which must never escape this room," said Teddy. "Such a shame our mothers never got along, eh, Charlie?"

"Yeah," said Charlie. "I'm shocked that no one ever thought to get Bellatrix away from the Dark Lord at that. Her family never saw reason."

"Well, reason or no, let us not darken this moment with might-have-beens," said Teddy. "We must return to Hogwarts immediately or else the headmistress will have our heads. She tried to stop us before, so we better hope that we don't get any detentions. And if we're lucky, we can get back before anyone finds out that we left."

---*_scene change*_---

Headmistress McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor common room the next morning, hoping to catch the four miscreants before they did anything crazy. When she got there, she saw four youngsters who were fast asleep on the couches. There was no sign that they had left the school at all.

Feeling satisfied, she returned to her office and began reading the Daily Prophet, with the front page news giving her a bit of a shock:

**Thorpe Family admits to raising Love Child of Dark Lord Voldemort!  
Wizarding World in Shock!  
Who is Matilda Riddle?**

She fire-called Harry and told him everything. Harry said, "Well, should I check that out?"

"The Thorpe family have done many terrible things, so this is just a routine call," said McGonagall. "Also, I'd like an investigation into the family of Riley and Cherie Russo as well."

"Consider it done," said Harry. He left the place and proceeded to do just that.

McGonagall gasped and wondered was it right to tell Charlie the truth about her family. She had every right to know about her parents, however evil and twisted they were. But even then, somethings that should have remained secret were going to be revealed sooner or later, as far as Tim and Jacques Ulrich were concerned...

* * *

Note: Well, the truth has come out, but will Charlie be accepted despite her past? And what of Teddy, who befriended the daughter of the witch who murdered his mother? Stay tuned!

Review & subscribe!


	13. TL&PP: The Fallout

Sorry for the EXTREMELY long update, but I had writer's block. IT'S EVIL!!! Also, don't expect too many updates from me because I'm doing NaNoWriMo again this year and it's going to be eating up a lot of my time. So there you have it.

And now, with the rambling ending, I'm going to be giving you the penultimate chapter to the first book.

* * *

Many people all turned and stared at Charlie as she walked into the Great Hall. They all had no idea that she was really the love child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort. But Teddy frowned when people asked him if that part of the story would disrupt his friendship with Charlie at all.

Also, Tim and Jacques Ulrich were just as alarmed as everyone else, and yet, they had no reason to be alarmed at all, knowing that Bellatrix and Voldemort were having an affair at the time of the Last Battle and Charlie was only 5 weeks old when said battle was being fought, which undoubtedly brought upon the deaths of both parents and she ended up living with the Thorpe family.

That weekend, Teddy sat with Charlie, Tim, Renee, and Amy outside near the lake. Summer was coming and many of the students longed for the day when school would end and they could go back home to their families. Everyone but Charlie, Tim, Renee, and Amy, that was. Charlie didn't have a family anymore and Renee and Amy had no idea their true family existed. Tim, however, didn't have anywhere else to go and plus who would want to take in the children anyway?

Teddy said, "Well, I could write to Grandma Molly and ask her, but...no. The Weasley family has 1 too many members in it and imagine her shock if she found about you guys."

"She'll be shocked," said Charlie, "but then she'll get over it. It's not like I'm gonna go bad and stuff like that."

"You're right," said Renee. "And if she found out who me and my sister were..."

"Ok," said Tim, "that's kind of enough about the what ifs and stuff like that. We still have several weeks of school left before we can start worrying about if we'll go home or not."

Within a few days, Teddy and the others were sitting in the Great Hall, all listening and watching as the seventh-year students did a historically accurate re-enactment of Hogwarts's Final Stand. He frowned as he stared at the girl portraying Jacquel Romanov and her "_dying_" act on stage and thought to himself _Jacquel can't be dead. She just can't be. Something isn't right here and I need to do something about it_.

After the play ended, the kids went to their dorms already thinking of what to do next time the play was being performed. Whatever happened to Jacquel Romanov during that battle, Teddy wondered to himself. He had been little more than a baby, and he could barely remember Jacquel putting both him and Tim to bed before Julia called her out, saying that there was trouble outside and they needed her help.

But Jacquel never came back. Neither did Teddy's parents.

Teddy frowned as he stared at Tim and Jacques. Tim, who was a bit younger than him, would barely remember his poor (I mean very rich) mother. Jacques would not even remember his parents at all. But then his thoughts turned to Charlie. What would she think if the truth about her parents ever got out? There would always be some people who were feeling bitter towards Charlie and to reveal her true self was just asking for trouble. But then again, the wizarding world had a right to know about her. What they did with the information was their business.

Teddy got up and began writing a letter to Harry. He needed help in trying to help Charlie. But would he too find himself in the center of a conflicting battle once his roots were revealed?

* * *

Note: This story is winding down, but it sets the stage in the next part of the story, in which Teddy decides to research his late sister's life and get more that what he bargained for. Stay tuned!

Review & subscribe!


	14. TL&PP: Unexpected Relatives

And we have now reached the end of the first book in Teddy Lupin's story called Teddy Lupin & the Pilfered Progeny. But not to worry, the second story shall be released very soon, or when I can find the time, for NaNo is starting up in a few days and I'll be doing that as well. So here we have the end of the first story!

* * *

All too soon, Teddy's first year had come to an end. He had no idea what he had gone through from the time he was first recognized on the train to Hogwarts until now. But even then, there were still most of the people in Hogwarts who hung onto him despite his friendship with Charlie.

Charlie too was reeling from the end of her first year. She had first started out as a girl who no one liked because of her being part of the Thorpe family and now students and teachers everywhere gave her sad looks, as if that would erase the pain and anguish of her finding out about her past and her true parents.

On the day the students were due to leave Hogwarts and return home, Teddy frowned as he sat at the Gryffindor table, expecting Headmistress McGonagall's long and boring speech. But instead, all he got was this:

Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, not to see Teddy, but to speak to the entire population of the school. It had become a tradition of his, speaking to the kids about how and why they should treasure their family, seeing as he had no family at all and the family he did mistreated him.

Harry had said earlier, "I know all about the story of Matilda Riddle and who she had lived with. As of right now, the Thorpe family is being investigated for child abuse and other things and every Thorpe child has been removed from the compound." Teddy turned to look at Charlie and she frowned. "And furthermore, we are delving into the story surrounding Cherie & Riley Russo and who their family were and why no one came forward and claimed them." Teddy stared at Amy and Renee and they nodded. "But that will not be tonight. Tonight is when we must pack up all of last year's possessions and put them away and go back to our homes and lives outside the school. Unless you just happen to be an orphan with no home to go to, then I pity you." Everyone turned to stare and Tim and Jacques.

"But even then," Harry continued, "we must remember to love our families, no matter if they are kind and loving or sick and twisted. I had both and both families made me who I am today. But to all those who are graduating, I would advise you to take care of yourselves as much as you can and enjoy your lives, for the years will catch you by surprise and you will never know what will happen to you. For those of you who just started out here, I would caution you to be dutiful and studious, and learn your lessons, for you will need them one day. And for those who are still in school, pay attention to your studies and not to the world around you; it can take care of it's own problems."

Teddy frowned again as the rest of the speech carried on. He knew in a few hours, he would be on his way home and back in his own room. But what about Charlie, Tim, Jacques, Renee, and Amy? What would they do? They had no home to go to or no room of their own. Teddy even doubted that they even had families, not since he helped exposed several secrets that got many people in a lot of trouble.

That night, Teddy sat up and faced the window. A full moon was coming through the window and illuminated everything. Teddy wondered what he would do next when Tim said, "What are you thinking about, Ted?"

Teddy said, "Nothing much, Tim. But I wonder what would happen tomorrow if you guys left Hogwarts and had nowhere to go?"

Tim said, "Don't worry about Jacques and me, Ted. We can take care of ourselves. You just wait and see."

Teddy didn't want to "_wait and see_". He wanted to make sure Tim and Jacques, as well as everyone else, had a place to call home.

---*_scene change_*---

The next day, Teddy found himself saying goodbye to Hagrid as he boarded the train. The hordes of students had begged him to sit with them, but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He reached an empty compartment and sat down. But someone else was in his seat.

"Charlie?" he cried out.

"It'll only be for the time being," said Charlie. "Ever since that article came out, I had received a letter from an aunt asking me to stay with her for the summer. Why couldn't I say no?" Teddy wondered if that aunt was his own grandmother. And if she was, then who could blame her? Her only begotten child was dead and all she had left was Teddy. This would be good for her.

"So it's just you then?" he asked.

"Tim and Jacques are here as well," said Charlie. She pointed to the other two boys in their compartment.

Tim said, "We had to come; if we were indeed Weasleys, they wanted to be sure. Especially my uncle. He wanted to meet me for a good while."

Teddy sighed. "And what about the twins?" he asked.

"They can't leave," said Charlie sadly. "The Headmistress wouldn't allow them to. Not for all the supposed "family" in the world they can't. In fact, she plans to send them to Emublisters College of Theoretical Mysticism under the guise of their genius." She wasn't lying there; the twins had been tested and were found to be charms geniuses, so the headmistress decided to send them to the special academy.

Teddy frowned. Now the girls would never find their true family, whoever they could be. But at least they could be in a safer place, a lot safer that he, Tim, and Charlie were about to be in...

When the train pulled into King's Cross, Teddy and the others got out and Teddy saw Harry smile and wave to him. He and the others rushed towards the Potter family. Just then, a stern-looking older woman approached them. Her dress was a very simple yet elegant green and her hair was held by a strand of pearls. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Uh, hi?" Teddy squeaked.

Narcissa ignored him and said, "I have heard of you, Matilda Riddle. I learned of who you had been living with. But for my sister, you would have been placed in my care by now."

Charlie said nothing, but stared at the woman before her. Who was she to speak to that woman?

Narcissa said, "Do not be so quiet, Matilda. I don't know what that family had to be thinking when they took you in, but we'll wash that nonsense out soon enough. Now come."

She left and Charlie reluctantly followed her. Teddy and Tim gasped and thought to themselves _Narcissa Malfoy??? But how?_ Teddy then realized that Charlie _did_ have another aunt, even if Andromeda refused to mention her by name.

"Teddy?" his grandmother called to him, "and you too," she said to Tim, "we must be getting home now. Dinner is on the table and you are expected. How can they feed you at that school when orphans are being brought in left and right? Might as well start an orphanage there, I tell you."

Harry waved to Teddy once again as the family went home. Teddy couldn't help but wonder if his own story was to repeat that of Harry Potter's. And if it did, then Merlin help anyone who dared to stand in his way.

He tried to focus on the summer that would lay ahead; but it would be the following term he would have to worry about, since the question about Tim had yet to be answered. And when it would be answered, there would be people out there who would be determined to keep those secrets a secret...

* * *

Note: And now the first story is over, but if we know Teddy Lupin very well, the series is just beginning. And there are some things in this world he will discover that should have remained secret...

Review & subscribe!


	15. TL&SS: A New Secret

I now have the beginning of the second story, which is called **Teddy Lupin & the Secret Sister**, in which Teddy Lupin decides to research the life of his late sister, Jacquel Romanov, and what happened thereafter.

* * *

It had been a hard summer for Teddy Lupin. He had spent every day learning a bit more about his late family and how and why they died. It galled him to know that he would never be able to fully remember his parents, nor see the brown eyes of poor little Jacquel Romanov again.

Speaking of which, Teddy sat up in bed one night, staring at a picture of himself and Jacquel, just before Tim was born. "_Teddy & Jacquel, 1998_" the caption below had said. But Teddy knew he looked nothing like the brown-eyed brown-haired girl who clung to him in that picture. Not with his blue eyes and seeming blue hair, reminding everyone of the late Nymphadora Tonks.

He put the picture away, resolving to know more about Jacquel tomorrow.

The next day, Jacques woke him up by jumping on his back and shouting, "Geh morwin, sushies, the uff says hewwo!" Tim laughed and Teddy frowned. After all, Jacques only 4 years old. Or close to it, as things may appear.

"About time you were up, Theodore," his grandmother, Andromeda, greeted him as he came downstairs for breakfast. "Mister little Jacques here didn't want to eat until he was sure that you were awake."

"I see," said Teddy as he set the younger boy down and quickly downed his plate. He had remembered that today, Harry had wanted him to come over his house and to bring Tim and Jacques. "And I must go why?"

"Ginny was quite pleased to know she had other relatives," said Andromeda, "and besides, Jamie and Albus have been bugging me about letting you come over."

Teddy sighed. 7-year-old James Sirius and 4-year-old Albus Severus Potter had been begging for Teddy to spend the summer with them for a long time; they were the sons of Harry and Ginny Potter. 2-year-old Lily Luna was not very interested in Teddy whatsoever.

Andromeda continued, "And there's also the matter of Miss Matilda Riddle that we must also deal with." She wasn't wrong there; Matilda Riddle had been the true name of Charlie Thorpe, who had grown up with the repressive and socially isolated Thorpe family, who was the biggest and most controversial family in all of wizarding England. Next to the Trichenberg family, that was.

Teddy remembered helping Charlie escape from that terrible family and exposing a secret about her true parents, a secret he now wished had remained secret. Andromeda looked at him and sighed; Matilda had been the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda's sister, and the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was one of the most feared wizards in the wizarding world.

Andromeda handed Teddy a letter and said, "This came for you in the mail." Teddy and Tim opened the letter and it read: "_To Theodore Lupin and Timothy Weasley, congratulations on bringing to light a terrible thing the Thorpes have done, mainly keeping Matilda away from her family, evil and twisted as they were. But this is only the beginning, because the Ugjilotre Court has received word about your deed and they wish to crush you. But the Frenchant Clan of Werewitches will NOT let this happen. We will be protecting you from the wrath of the Court. You will know who they are._

_"Matilda is safe, but that cannot be for long, as the Court and the wicked Count Arabe Graydagon are now after her for her mysterious powers. You both know all too well who her parents were. Not to worry; one of our most valuable allies is here and he will guard you with his life. You must trust him without question._

_"You two are now the Secretbreakers, and I am a part of that society. If you two should care to learn more about the Secretbreakers (and you will) you can write to us and your contacts will deliver the letter to us. You know who your contacts are._

_"Until then, D. K. Ramenson._"

Tim stared at the letter for a long time. He said, "I don't know how they managed to find out who we are, Ted, but they found us."

"They did," said Teddy. "But the question is, who is D. K. Ramenson? Where did he come from?"

"Or she, if this D. K. Ramenson is a woman?" cried Teddy.

"We'll never know unless we write back to them," said Tim as he put the letter away in his bag. "And that'll have to be done when there are no nosy Ginnys or naughty little kids to worry about."

Teddy agreed and the two boys went to collect little Jacques and prepare to spend the rest of their summer among the Potter family. But if anything he knew, Teddy knew that people were beginning to whisper things about him as well. Sure his father had been Remus Lupin, a known werewolf and secondary godfather to Harry Potter, but that meant a lot more since he happened to be the father of Jacquel Romanov as well.

And if that were so, then Remus was the grandfather of Tim and Jacques as well, though it was only Tim and Teddy who were alone during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I wonder who that could be, Teddy wondered to himself as he went to answer the door. Lo and behold, it was Charlie. Or what was left of her. She was wearing a mauve taffeta gown embroidered with feathers. The sleeves are tight-fitting and the very full skirt is laden with silver braid. Her blond hair was dark and her eyes were dark as well. It was like someone had taken the sad and boring little girl he had met in his first year at Hogwarts and turned her around.

Standing next to her was Narcissa Malfoy; her graying blond hair held back with a strand of pearls and she was dressed as a grand lady. Not that Teddy didn't know that she was married to Lucius Malfoy and the Malfoy family was one of the richest families in wizarding England.

"Do not stare with your mouth open, Theodore," the older witch snapped. "It ill becomes you. You will invite us inside, won't you? Or perhaps you have forgotten your manners?"

"No ma'am," Teddy squeaked as Tim and Jacques stood behind him. "It's just that...I never knew that such a woman like you existed."

"I see," said Narcissa. "But none of this ma'am stuff; I am your aunt and you will address me as such. Now I hear you are off to that dratted Harry Potter's house. But your plans must change, as you are from the Black family and you are to learn about that part of your past."

Teddy frowned, hoping that Narcissa would never find out about the letter he had received. He also wondered if Harry knew about the change of plans. But more importantly, should he tell Charlie about what he had discovered?

* * *

And so the new story begins! Pretty neat of me to put in the twist, right? Now we shall see Teddy off on his new adventure!

Review & subscribe!


	16. TL&SS: A Letter

Soon, it was time for Teddy to be going back to Hogwarts. But he wasn't sure if he was even ready to return, not with all the secrets that he had discovered.

After a week of staying at Malfoy manor, Teddy and Tim found themselves at the Potter house. But the boys had almost no time to themselves, for Harry was filling their summer with family-centered activities and they were unable to even reread the letter that had been written to them. Not even at bedtime.

One night, Teddy and Tim had managed to get some time to themselves. On cue, Tim took out the letter and read it once again, noting the words **ally**, **clan**, **court**, and **werewitches**. What was a werewitch, anyway?

Tim took out a notebook and wrote the words: "To D. K. Ramenson, our names are Theodore Lupin and Timothy Weasley, as you may have heard. We wish to know more about the Secretbreaker_s and what they do. We may be only 12 years old, but somehow you say that in revealing the truth about Matilda, we had stumbled onto your secret and we would like to know more about the Society of the Secretbreakers and the Frenchant Clan of Werewitches, since we have no clue about who these werewitches are._

_There is also the matter of the Ugjilotre Court and Count Arabe Graydagon for us to worry about, since I fear that they could come after us for what we know about Matilda Riddle and if the Thorpes are allied with them. But those questions must be for a later time, as curious people are around and they must not see this letter._

_We are still considering the option to join the Society of the Secretbreakers._

_Theodore Lupin and Timothy Weasley_."

Teddy sighed and they both slipped out quietly and went to mail the letter. But the next day held no promises...

Ginny was nearly hysterical when Tim had (politely) refused to meet his grandparents and uncles, stating that "_if they had wanted to meet me, they would have gotten me out of that orphanage years ago_." Jacques frowned and wandered off, leaving Teddy to chase after him.

"What do you have against the Weasley family?" Teddy asked.

"Don' wanna meet them," Jacques frowned.

"Why not?" Teddy said. "They're nice people."

"Not if they let one of their own live in a rotten orphan house for the first 11 years of his life," Tim cut in. "And I'm shocked if my mother was living now, that she didn't destroy them. But why do they want to see me? My father may be Fred Weasley, but that doesn't make ME one!"

He stormed off, leaving Teddy confused. Why would Tim get upset if the Weasley's name was mentioned? Teddy knew that the Weasleys were nice people, as far as his godfather was concerned.

That same day, Teddy sat in his room wondering about what had transpired in the Malfoy mansion: Lucius, ever the aristocrat, had looked him over and frowned, knowing who Teddy's parents were. Draco shook his head. But Narcissa had taken it upon herself to instruct the boys on their etiquette, or lack of it, as well as berating Charlie whenever she tried to lie about her time at the Thorpe compound.

Well, there was also Nausicaa Malfoy to contend with; she was worse off than Charlie ever was. The poor girl had been abused by her cruel uncle Hayden Jaspotelli when she was 10 years old and Draco snatched his daughter away from him and killed the offending relative. No one dared questioned Draco's motives; they all assumed that it was an angry father going after someone who hurt his daughter.

Of course Nausicaa and Teddy did NOT get along.

Not yet, anyway.

But still, Teddy claimed that his time in the Malfoy mansion was torture. Now things were going to be bad at the Potter house.

Ginny screamed at Tim and called him an ungrateful spoiled brat, and Harry was unable to help. _I've had a merrier time with the Malfoys_, Teddy admitted to himself, secretly frowning as he thought of the cold stare of Nausicaa Malfoy.

But things were going from bad to worse, as a letter would be sent to him and he knew he was in further danger...

* * *

Review & subscribe!


	17. ALERTNOT A CHAPTER

_Dear readers of this fic:_

_While reading through this fic, I have made the terrible realization that it was looking like it was written by a middle schooler. Also, it seemed to look like a Harry Potter repeat and stuff like that. _

_So, I'm gonna be taking down this story and redoing all the chapters before putting up the rest of the story. _

_I'm sorry for all the inconvenience that this has caused, but I feel it must be done._

_Don't worry, this note will be taken down as soon as I have the next chapter ready._

_Claire Violet Thorpe_


End file.
